


О совести и мотивах

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Кайден думает о причинах выбора Шепарда на Вермайре.





	О совести и мотивах

**Author's Note:**

> **Задание:** Язык цветов — алоэ. Алоэ — горечь, траур, печаль.
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** упоминание канонической смерти второстепенного персонажа

Кайден заходит в арсенал, и в первую секунду ему кажется, что он попал в какое-то незнакомое помещение. Хотя обстановка не изменилась: все те же армированные шкафчики для оружия, все та же стойка, все тот же ящик с инструментами. Из ящика торчат пассатижи с обмотанными изолентой рукоятками — Эшли обмотала заново неделю назад, якобы они так лучше ложились в руку. 

Вот оно, главное отличие. Эшли нет, и больше уже никогда не будет. Ни в арсенале, ни где-то еще. Проклятая война.

Кайден садится на скамью возле переборки и бессильно свешивает руки между колен. Он сам точно не знает, зачем пришел сюда, на любимое рабочее место Эшли Уильямс. Проститься? На Вермайре у них не было времени что-то сказать друг другу, а после взрыва саларианской бомбы вряд ли удастся хотя бы найти и опознать тело. Или... ему нужно попросить прощения?

Похоже на то.

Кайден знает, что не должен мучиться виной — он выполнял приказ командира. Больше того: он пытался оспаривать этот приказ, но тщетно. Он сделал все, что мог, в той ситуации. 

Как будто от этого легче, боже ты мой. Как будто можно сказать своей совести: это не я, это Шепард сделал выбор, — и та сразу же замолчит. Как будто каждый день тебя спасают ценой чужой жизни, потому что...

Кайден не впервые доходит в своих рассуждениях до этого места, и у него каждый раз подкатывает ком к горлу, а теперь еще и начинает звенеть в висках — признак близкой мигрени. 

Коммандер Шепард решил спасти Кайдена Аленко, а не Эшли Уильямс... почему? Он отказался отвечать на этот вопрос, отделался словами: «Это был мой выбор, лейтенант». Вот только Кайдену нужно знать причины, даже если это знание раздавит его окончательно. 

Прошло уже несколько недель с тех пор, как их с Шепардом отношения перешли на новый уровень и стали куда более близкими, чем это было бы возможно, оставайся Шепард просто офицером Альянса, а не СПЕКТР-ом. Конечно, они не афишировали свою связь, для экипажа являясь только командиром и подчиненным, но теперь у них было и другое. Личные разговоры. Незаметные прикосновения. И несколько часов после вахты, за закрытыми дверями, наперекор всему... Кайден не знает, куда приведет их погоня за Сареном, но подозревает, что при любом исходе для него нет дороги назад — выбросить Шепарда из головы и сердца уже не выйдет. И не факт, что, несмотря на все старания, у Кайдена получается не выглядеть влюбленным идиотом. Эшли, кажется, что-то такое подозревала...

Если перед смертью она подумала, что Шепард оставил ее умирать, чтобы вытащить любовника...

Кайден запускает руки в волосы на висках и с силой тянет.

Если в этом предположении есть хоть капля правды, он никогда не сможет даже посмотреть себе в глаза в зеркале. 

На пол ложится черная тень. Кайден поднимает глаза. Шепард с ничего не выражающим лицом стоит возле шкафчиков с оружием. Не сразу становится понятно, что не так, но потом Кайден соображает: капитан, который всегда держится прямо, как мачтовая сосна, сейчас прислоняется к армированной дверце, словно его подводят ноги. Кайден сдвигается на скамье, давая место, и Шепард грузно опускается рядом. Его хочется обнять, подставить плечо, сказать хоть слово в поддержку, но Кайден сидит как парализованный.

— Почему я? — вырывается у него. Да, это нечестно: Шепарду сейчас еще хуже, в конце концов, это ему пришлось выбирать. Но Кайден ничего не может с собой поделать, подозрения жгут его изнутри все сильнее. 

— Я же сказал, — отзывается Шепард не сразу, глядя в пространство, — это мое решение. У меня и должна голова болеть. 

— И все же?

Шепард тяжело вздыхает, зачем-то несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулаки и принимается объяснять.

— Во-первых, ты, Аленко, лейтенант, а Уильямс была сержантом и, соответственно, младшей по званию.

— Но...

— Отставить перебивать! — рявкает Шепард. — Во-вторых, ты биотик, а значит, более ценный член команды. 

— Есть еще Лиара... — Кайден сам не знает, зачем пытается возражать, если так отчаянно хочет, чтобы его переубедили. Наверное, затем, чтобы от страхов не осталось и следа под огнем встречных аргументов.

— Аленко! — в потускневшем взгляде Шепарда наконец мелькает что-то живое, пусть это даже и раздражение на тупость собственного лейтенанта. — Ты о ком говоришь? Девчонка, бывший архитектор, да еще только что мать потеряла! 

— Археолог. — Удивительно, но от рыка Шепарда звон в висках становится слабее, хотя по всем законам должно быть наоборот. 

— А?

— Лиара бывший археолог. Не архитектор.

— Да господа бога в душу мать! — взрывается Шепард. — Археолог, архитектор, хоть архивариус! Это я с ней должен Сарена ловить? С гражданской?! Нет уж, Аленко, мне боевой офицер нужен, так что прекращай мотать сопли на кулак и возвращайся в строй. Это понятно?

— Понятно. — Облегчение смывает страх и вину, оставляя Кайдену нормальные человеческие чувства после потери товарища. Печаль. Горечь расставания. Смутную надежду, что там, дальше все-таки что-то есть, хотя Кайден, в отличие от Эшли, никогда не был религиозен. — Это... все?

Шепард косится на него и вдруг дергает углом рта, но веселья в этой усмешке не разглядеть самому острому глазу.

— А ты думал, я буду смотреть, кто из вас человек хороший, а кто так себе? Кто чаще бабушек через дорогу переводил, кто больше котят с дерева снял? Нет уж, лейтенант, я офицер флота, а не высший судия. Почитал бы ты устав, что ли, там про такие случаи подробно написано. Экзаменовать буду лично.

Кайдену одновременно хочется рассмеяться, извиниться — только тогда придется объяснять, за что, — и обнять Шепарда, наконец. Он выбирает последнее.

— Конечно, Джон, — говорит он. — То есть как скажете, сэр.


End file.
